To Life and Freedom
by ScreamBrianna
Summary: Bella is a free spirited beauty who is accepting life with grace and curiosity. Edward is a world hating player. He doesn't believe in love while Bella basks in it. Who would think one girl would change so many lives in a year. All human, really inspiring
1. chapter one

Bella awoke to find the beautiful sun filtering through her flowy, white, see through curtains. She smiled to herself. First day of school, she sighed with contentment at the utter bliss of this perfect moment.

Some find Bella a weird person, constantly smiling, always eager to meet people and try new things. Some thought she was a narcotics abuser, or just absolutely mentally unstable. But you have to understand, Bella is an interesting creature, not because she is insane, or a junkie, but because she lives her life freely. She doesn't dare waste a second of her time. She knows too much about how hatred and anger can slip through the cracks so easily. So she fills her life with passion, passion for music, passion for travel, passion for just plain life. She's happy with who she is, and for this, some think she's a conceited fake. When truly, she's the opposite.

Bella jumped out of bed, grabbed her toiletry bag, and danced to the bathroom. "Good Morning, Emmet, Jasper!" she gave them one of her famous breathtaking smiles. They both grumbled something about how it couldn't possibly be a good morning on the first day of school. Emmet and Jasper were Bella's brothers. Practically polar opposites of Bella, they wore black and were pretty all around grumpy guys. They loved Bella dearly, but like most people, couldn't understand her cheeriness. They just lived with it and roughed up anyone who dared to comment on her happy attitude.

While Emmet and Jasper put on dark wash jeans and tight band tees, Bella decided to grace herself with a flowy white skirt that came to her knees and a plain black tee and converse, an odd combonation to most, but if she liked it, she wore it. They jumped in Emmet's jeep and sped off to their first day at Forks High. Forks was a different type of highschool. Bella like to call it a gossipmonger, old fashioned, whore house, with some teaching to those who decided to 'waste' their time to listen.

Bella listened, she was thirsty for knowledge. She read constantly and did her own essays, and character studies. In a sea of bottle blondes, jocks, and whores, male and female alike, Bella was a breath of fresh air. She had long, flowy brunette hair that was naturally beautiful with luster and grace, and hazel eyes that leaned to the brown side. She didn't wear make up and truly didn't need it. She wore what appealed to her, and nothing else. Fashion just wasn't something she strived to do. She didn't drink or smoke, or do drugs as stated before. Bella had standards, not high maintnence, but someone who was worth the time of day. After all we all know how precious time is to our dear Bella.

Bella walked to all her classes, eyes wide, looking at the beautiful paintings that lined the hallways, courtesy of the Art Honor Society of Forks. She bumped into a few students due to her lack of attention. They either looked her up and down with admiration to her beautiful form, or muttered profanities mostly directed toward her. Bella didn't even hear them, until she actually fell over after a head on collision. He glared daggers while she chuckled and dusted her skirt off and commented:"Floor meet but, but, floor. I'm sure you'll be good friends. Look, Sorry..." she trailed of, giving him his cue to inform her of his name. "Edward, Edward Cullen." he replied through clenched teeth, while still glowering at her. She smiled angelically at him and finished: "Edward, I'll try to watch where I'm going next time. It was nice meeting you." She bowed her head apologetically to him. That's when Edward took the time to examine her features. His breath caught when he realized how gorgeous she really was. "Just like an angel..." he whispered accidentally. "Pardon?" Ms. Angel asked innocently and honestly confused. Edward had heard of her, and shrugged her off as a ditz goody goody. He was an expert with women. Hell, he slept with a different one once a week. Edward was very different from Bella. He wasted his life on drugs and alchohol and useless parties with smutty women and his bestfriends, Emmet and Jasper. "Nothing, just talking to myself." Only til he had said that was he utterly embarrassed. Wait wait wait, since when does Edward Cullen get emmbarrased? And by an insignificant little girl? That's when he got angry, his stance became rigid, and his face an emotionless mask. Bella looked up at him and gave a breathtaking smile. "That is actually very healthy, and I think that we should get to class, it was wonderful meeting you, Edward." He was blown away by her kindness and beauty. She was a perfect angel, and he wanted to know more about her. This could be the start of something beautiful.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I based a lot of Bella's character and persona off of myself, so please don't bash her too much. Let me know what you think and if you really like it or if I should go cliff diving without the savior mythical creatures.**


	2. chapter two

Edward woke from a dreamless slumber. "Ugh, one down, 179 days to go." He got out of bed and grumbled down the stairs to the kitchen to meet his cheery sister Alice and concieted sister Rosalie, along with his loving adoptive mother, Esme. "Did you sleep well, dear?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Yep, and then was woken up by an annoying buzzing sound, oh wait, that was just your voice telling me to get up too God damned early." he snapped. Esme recoiled, as if she was just slapped and finished cooking her children's breakfast. Edward had been like that ever since he started his sophmore year. His mother showed him nothing but, hoping the new, cold Edward would go back to his usual loving, caring person. It pained her deeply to see her son in such a prediciment. He's a junior and he is just wasting his life away. She sighed as she brought the plate of food to her children. Edward scowled and dug in while Rosalie took bird bites, trying to hide her growing problem. She was anorexic and knew it, what she didn't know was that so did everyone else. Alice shreiked at the bacon on the plate in front of her and started ranting about how her family doesn't care about her decisions of being a vegetarian.

After the kids were off to school, Esme cleaned the entire kitchen while sobbing her eyes out. She knew her family was falling apart, and she tried everything to keep it together. She prayed and prayed every night that somehow, someway, things would get better. She suspected Carlisle, her husband, of cheating on her with a girl named Irina. Edward was a pothead player who hated her. Rosalie had an eating disorder, but Esme just couldn't confront her about it. Alice was probably the most sane, but impossible to be close to, she had been adopted last, and was having a rough time ajusting to the family life.

Once Edward was at school, he met up with a girl named Lauren and fooled around in a janitors closet, skipping all of his morning classes. When he arrived at lunch, Lauren attemted at a seductive strut to her regular lunch table. Edward suppressed the urge to gag and roll his eyes. Any other day, he would've followed her like a puppy dog and sat at his regular table with everyone. But any other day the beautiful angel named Bella wasn't sitting in a corner, nose in a book with a lazy smile on. He gracefully loped advanced to her table when Emmet and Jasper stopped by and sat in front of each other. He eyed them curiously, then something hit him with a powerful force. It was so foriegn to him, he almost couldn't pinpoint it, almost. Jealousy overtook him and he was sure his the emerald green in his eyes spread all over his body, making him look like the incredible hulk with bronze hair. _He _wanted to be there with _her_, making her laugh, smile that beautiful smile. He practically ran to her table. "Hey, what's up...Oh, I never caught your name, what was it?" Like he didn't know, he just didn't want to seem like some bizarre stalker.

"Isabella, but call me Bella, last name Swan." she stated through laughter.

"Bella, latin for beauty. It suits you well." He said, suprised by his own sincerity. He's hit on many girls, and called them beautiful even though he thought it was true at the time, it seemed like blasphemy compared to telling Bella. She blushed then casually said "Your not so bad yourself, Edward, Old English for rich. Well, does it suit you? I wouldn't exactly know, I dislike money." He was taken back by that. Most girls liked him only for his money, it was never a con when it came to women, then again Bella was anything _but_ most girls. She was beautiful, and kind, and smart, and caring, and for god sakes _real_. He couldn't beleive that he never noticed her before."I suppose I have a few dollars to spare, I'm no Bill Gates though." Edward replied with a sheepish grin. Emmet and Jasper were eyeing Edward curiously. "I'll be right back, I just finished my book, I want to get another from the library, I'll be right back guys!" She walked away, leaving Edward in a daze. Emmet was the first to speak. "Dude, if you go out with my sister and hurt her, I swear on all that is good and holy that you'll never walk again." Edward blinked furiously at his best friend. "Whoa! I was getting all jealous, and you her _brothers_? Dude, I thought I was going to rip your head off. I would never hurt her, I would never date her, she deserves better." At that moment, Edward gasped, he never in his seventeen years of life would admit to being below someone. Why did this Bella character all the sudden have a power over him. She must be some agent, on a mission to destroy me, he thought aimlessly. She walked back into the cafeteria walking with a grace above any strut some random girl could manage. "So you waited, good boys." she said in a sickly sweet voice. They all laughed. It wasn't even that funny, but she had a way of just making things easier for everyone to laugh. She could probably make a mime literally lol.

After lunch, and a thousand laughs and alkward situations, Bella and Edward walking to biology, which they found out we had together. The teacher drabbled on about something boring, but all Edward could do was concentrate on the beauty that was sitting next to him. Every so often she would glance over to him and give him a curious look. "Nothing" he would say, then look to the teacher, when he felt her eyes leave him, he would return his gaze to Bella. One time, she actually locked eyes with his, and they both felt and electric shock shoot throught their bodies. They gasped simulatniously and stared wide eyed at eachother. Everyone in the room looked at them, questioning Edwards sanity for talking to an outcast, and just generally quetioning her sanity. They both smiled sheepishly and looked away.

Once the entire day was over, Edward started running toward Bella. "Bella! Wait up!"

"Oh, hello, Edward, what did you need?"

"Well, er, I was just wondering if maybe, um, well..." He trailed off, embarrassed of his straightforward approach.

"Spit it out, Hun." She chuckled at his embarassment.

"Would you like to go out on a date or, er , something?"

"Is that all? Of course I will go out with you."

"Oh! Thank God, I knew you wouldn't say no! Not that I think you're a hoe or anything, it's just that your really nice, and beautiful, and smart, and, and, oh God, just perfect!" He sputtered. By now they had a small crowd forming, girls huffing in jealousy, and the guys reactions were split up between cheers and 'Go for it, dude!' or 'You could go for me, Bella!'. Bella was gaping at him, pretty surprised by his feelings. She quickly regained composure.

"Uhm, please save the compliments for the evening." She whispered so only Edward could hear.

"Sure, listen, thanks for giving me a chance Bella."

"Your very welcome. But be careful, I've beent told I'm a handful." she joked.

"I think I can handle it."

"I'll pick you up on friday at 6?"

"Sounds good! See you around, Edward."

"Bella."He says in a daze.

Edward raced home, almost forgeting to wait for his sisters. They slid into the car and eyed him curiously. When they all got home Edward practically skipped into the house. "Good Afternoon, mom!" And in one split second, Esme's world lost all it's darkness, because in that second, she saw exactly what she was praying for. Her son was the son that she raised. This could be the start of something amazing.


	3. chapter three

**A/N:Thanks so much to those very few who reviewed, it makes me feel special, especially since this is my first fanfiction. Well, anyway, I promise it's not going to be this boring the entire story, things get crazy in the next few chapters. Give me some input, and I might just include it in further chapters, loves. So without further ado(sp?)or adieu, I don't know, here's zee third chapiterrrr!**

Bella sat on her couch, staring lovingly at the thing in front of her. Her baby, child, pride and joy...her piano. It was an old and worn piano, it's been in the family for quite some time, but Bella took care of it so it was looking as best as an eighteenth century piano can. She'd been playing it since she was four years old. Bella loves music almost as much as traveling. She writes her own songs and hums constantly, it's what keeps her happy when she shouldn't be.

After getting ready she came downstairs, she dressed simply, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and silky midnight blue buttonup dress shirt with matching ballet flats. She walked reluctantly to the piano, she hated people knowing she could play, and even in the comfort of her own home, she was uneasy, like someone was watching her.**(A/N:That's called foreshadowing...not crazy.) **After finally sitting on the stool in front of her, she began playing little bits of songs, until she decided to play Mozart's Ave Ave Verum. When she was done, she heard her brothers creep up behind her and sit on the other sides of her on the stool. "Thank you, so much for that. You haven't played in months." Jasper said softly. "Your welcome" She was practically choking from all embarrassment, it was making it hard to talk.

"Oh! Play that funny song, the one that you wrote when you were ten!" Emmet said in loudly.

"Which one, Ghost of Corporate Future?"

"Yeaahhhh!" He's like a kid.

"Okay, I haven't played that in a while, so don't get all excited about perfection." Bella mumbled.

"A man walks out of his apartment  
It is raining  
He's got no umbrella  
He starts running beneath the awnings trying to save his suit  
Tryin to dryin to tryin to dry but no good

When he gets to the crowded subway platform he takes off both of his shoes  
He steps right into somebody's fat loogie  
And everyone who sees him says "ewwww"  
Everyone who sees him says "ewwww"

But he doesn't care cause last night he got a visit from the Ghost of Corporate Future  
The Ghost said take off both your shoes whatever chances you get  
Especially when they're wet  
He also said

Imagine you go away on a business trip one day  
And when you come back home  
Your children have grown  
And you never made your wife moan

And people make you nervous  
You'd think the world was ending  
And everybody's features  
Have somehow started blending  
And everything is plastic  
And everyone's sarcastic  
And all your food is frozen  
It needs to be defrosted  
You'd think the world was ending  
You'd think the world was ending  
You'd think the world was ending right now

Well maybe you should just drink a lot less coffee  
And never ever watch the 10 o'clock news  
Maybe you should kiss someone nice or lick a rock or both  
Maybe you should cut your own hair cause that can be so funny  
It doesn't cost any money and it always grows back  
Hair grows even after you're dead

People are just people  
They shouldn't make you nervous  
The world is everlasting  
It's coming and it's going  
If you don't toss your plastic  
The streets won't be so plastic  
And if you kiss somebody  
Then both of you'll get practice

The world is everlasting  
Put dirtballs in your pockets  
Put dirtball's in your pockets  
And take off both your shoes  
Cause people are just people  
People are just people  
People are just people like you

People are just people  
People are just people  
People are just people like you

The world is everlasting  
It's coming and it's going  
The world is everlasting  
It's coming and it's going  
It's coming and it's going "

By now, the entire room was filled with the roaring laughter of Emmet, Jasper, Bella, and...Edward? Everyone, excluding the newest member of the little gathering, and gasped in shock. "Why didn't you tell me you could play?"

"Well, I have only known you for what, two days? I would hope you didn't know my life story by now. Because that means I talk to much." said Bella sweetly. Edward was yet again dazed by the goddess in front of him.

"What? Oh, Yea, Right. Wait, No! You don't talk too much, you talk just enough." What is it with him and making a fool of himself in front of Bella?!

"Oh, alright then, let's get going, wait, where exactly are we going.?" Bella asked reluctantly.

"HOLD ON ONE MINUTE! Who's going out, maybe Jasper and I could accompany you young and lovely, and _responsible_-" directed toward Edward"-kiddys." Emmet practically growled it out.

Bella touched his shoulder to calm him "Emmet, if you know me, you know that won't be nesscesary. Correct, Edward?"She stared pleadingly at Edward, begging him to play along.

"Guys, chill, remember what I told you." They both nodded unwillingly.

"Let's get going, Eddie poo." She laughed. Edward would usually get irate if someone called him that, but when Bella said that, it was like seraphs of heaven shining down on him. He was feeling things he had never felt before, he didn't even know what to call it.

After and hour of speedy gonzalez driving, the couple ended up in front of a restaurant called _Bella Italia_. They both ordered and started off with getting to know each other, without the small talk.

"So, where do you come from, Bella? I want to know everything about you."

"Well, I am the baby, Emmet is my brother by blood. Jasper is my adopted brother. We adopted him from our neighbors in Phoenix, they uhm, well, abused him to be brutally honest. Anyway, my dad left us when we I was seven. He got another girl pregnant, so he said 'It was the right thing to do.' Whatever, he's happy now, I haven't heard from him since. I saw him once, but he didn't even notice me. My mom was left to raise us, but she commited suicide when I was ten, so we went to live with my grandparents, who also died when I was thirteen. Emmet got emancipated and has been raising Jasper and I ever since."

She said it in a rush, so Edward had to strain to catch everything. He was blown away by her story, and even more confused with how she was so content with her life. Bella was a little exasperated and embarrassed of having to tell her story. She felt so care free, more so than usual around Edward, it almost scared her. She always felt free, because she didn't put any boundaries for life. She knew how quickly it could be taken from you.

"Now you."She said sweetly, but firmly.

"Bella... I can't compete with your story. How... How are you so okay with everything? You've had everything taken from you. I'm so sorry." He was practically speechless by her little speech. She made it seem so casual.

"Please..._please_ don't pity me. If you can do one thing for me, it would be never, ever in our very short lives, pity me. I don't like sympathy. Life is too short to worry. I like living it, not worrying about what _might _happen. I'm okay with everything, because, well, I know that there's more than just this life. I believe in souls and I really hope that the family I've lost are in a better place. What else can you ask for. Now. You." She wanted to get out of there at that very second, because she knew he wasn't going to let it go just yet. Too bad she was prooved wrong.

"Well, I was adopted by Esme and Carslisle when I was a baby, and I have two sisters. Rosalie, and Alice. I've had probably the most boring life out there, and it's nothing compared to yours. Enough about me. What is your biggest fear?"

"Wasting life."

"Why?" Edward couldn't seem to understand what her life was about, and always have been about._Living. _

"Because I don't want to miss out on things, I've been cheated out of a lot of things, Edward, and I want to take what I can get and use to the fullest."

"Like what? What are you taking?"

"I don't know, like I said, whatever I can get. A perfect day, a walk in the park, a good friend, love." They sat, staring into each others eyes, contemplating if their feelings were actually love.

"What is one thing you want to do before you die?" Edward asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"To make a difference. What about you? What do you want to do?"

"Witness a miracle."**(A Walk To Remember Much?)**

"Let's hope it comes true." Bella said confidently.


	4. chapter four

**A/N:I Got My First Alerts! Woohhh! Best Day Ever. On With The Story, Song In Last Chapter Was Ghost of Corporate Future By Regina Spektor. This one is called Minnow and the Trout by A Fine Frenzy**

After dinner, Edward and Bella went for a walk around Port Angeles. They reached a cute little music store, it sold a few pianos' and sheet music it looked so quiant to Bella, she stared at it through the window for a while, until Edward spoke up.

"Do you want to go inside?" He said, chuckling at her amusement in the little store.

"Oh, would you mind? It's just, my mother had a piano just like that. She used to have a lot, but Emmet sold them because he said it hurt to look at them. I had to beg him to keep the one we have." Emmet, being the oldest knew their mother longer. Looking at Bella, and seeing how much she looks like their mother, it's hard for him. He feels like his mother abandoned him, so he was furious for a while. Now he's just hurt and doesn't let anyone talk about it. Bella says she always knew better and that their mother would never give her children a duty she thought they couldn't do. When their father left, he took on the part of the man of the house quite well.

They walked in the piano shop and Bella practically ran to an old fashioned white piano. She sat on the stool and patted the space next to her for Edward to sit next to her. He sat down and smiled at her as she gazed longingly at the musical instument in front of her.

"If I promise to not show pity, can you do something for me?"Edward asked sincerely

"Sure, but you better keep it, otherwise you will play." Bella joked.

"Play me a song, any song, just make it a song with your voice in it."

"Uhm, alright. How aboutttt..."she pondered for a moment before she thought of the perfect way to express eachother.

"Oh! How about a song that's cute and sweet. It's about how two totally different things that aren't really that different. I kinda well... wrote it about how different we are, and yet seem to connect."

"I inspired it?"He asked incredulously. Bella nodded, smiling shyly at him.

"Well I would love to hear it."

"Alright, here goes nothing." She looked around, releived that no one else was in the store except the cashier who was a senile old woman who was snoring in a chair.

"Help me out said the minnow to the trout  
I was lost and found myself swimming in your mouth  
Help me chief  
I've got to plans for you and me  
I swear upon this riverbed  
I'll help you feel young again

Not your every day circumstance  
Hummingbird taking coffee with the ants

Please, I know that we're different  
We were one cell in the sea in the beginning  
And what we're made of was all the same once  
We're not that different after all

Help me out said the eagle to the dove  
I've fallen from my nest so high above  
Help me fly  
I am too afraid try  
Now saddled with a fear of heights  
I'm praying you can set me right

Not your everyday circumstance  
Elephant sharing peanuts with the rats  
And I said

Please, I know that we're different  
We were one cell in the sea in the beginning  
And what we're made of was all the same once  
We're not that different after all

We are tied in history  
Connected like a family

Please, I know that we're different  
We were one cell in the sea in the beginning  
And what we're made of was all the same once  
All the same  
We're not that different after all"

"Woah. Bella, that was, amazing, beautiful, perfect." Bella opened her eyes, she always closes them when she sings, she's done it since she was little. Edward laughed at the face she made when she remembered she was still in front of someone. When Bella looked around she grimaced at the fact that a couple of people had gathered outside the open door and turned around quickly as Lauren and Jessica walked in.

"Ew Lauren, what a skank, she probably is sleeping with him, just so he doesn't puke all over her,like, ugly clothes." Jessica sneered. Funny thing that Bella had the urge to puke on Jessica and Lauren's clothes, or there lack of. Bootie shorts and super mini skirt in 50 degree weather, Bella thought she was pushing it with a short sleeve shirt. Lauren then bent over, attempting to show off her cleavage. Bella let out a yelp of laughter when a piece of toilet paper fell out of her bra. Edward doubled over in laughter. Everyone who was watching Bella play started laughing hysterically. This was probably the best show they'd ever seen. Lauren quickly picked it up and stuffed it back as if it never happened. She put her disgustingly long finger nail under Edward chin and tilted it up to his. Edward concernedly looked to Bella who was looking at him with a perfectly at ease face and stature. She wasn't even mad. Which made Lauren mad.

"Eddie poooooo, you didn't call me, like, told you to call me. I told you I need help with school, I want you to tutor me." She winked when she said tutor, although her motor skills must not be fully developed, or the bleach from that fake blonde sunk in too far, because her eye's twitched like crazy for a second after. Bella bit back her lip to stop the hysteria threatening to break through. But no, then Jessica had to join in.

"You're scratching me with your talons, Laura." Lauren squealed, making everyone in possibly a ten block radius cringe at the pitch.

"It's Lauren, Silly Nilly" She squealed, hitting Edward playfully. Bella practically broke skin trying to bite back her laughter. It didn't help when Jessica sashayed, or more like chicken walked up to Edward and spoke in a voice that was _supposed_ to sound low and seductive, but sounded like a man on steroids, Bella and Edward were suprised at how masculine her voice sounded. Edward felt homosexual just talking to her.

"Well, when your done with _this_-"she glared at Bella"-you can have _this" _After saying this the second time she slapped her but, making toilet paper falling out. What is it with girls and their bathroom neccesities. They have purses for a reason. Bella couldn't stop it now, she was full blown crying she was laughing so hard, partly at their futile attempts to intimidate her, but mostly at how _soft_ they must be. Once Edward got enough air to talk, Jessica and Lauren had both crossed their arms, attempting to pronounce their cleavage more.

"Well, I'm sure I wouldn't want _that_-"he was mocking Jessica now"-but, I'll be sure to call you whenever the bathroom runs out of toilet paper." Just then, Bella had to say something.

"My Edward, we should leave. I think it's a bit_ stuffy _in here." That brought on a whole new round of hysterics for everyone. Dumb and Blonder walked out stomping and huffing about how Bella was just jealous.

Bella and Edward left the store and walked around aimlessly until it was too late for them to them to go anywhere. They walked back to Edward's car and the perfect night came to a sad end. They pulled up to the house, sitting for a few minutes until Bella asked Edward something.

"Edward?"Her voice is so beautiful, like silk, Edward thought.

"Yea, Bella?" His voice is so smooth, like velvet, Bella pondered.

"Why is your reputation so horrible, but you're so well, gee, I don't don't know, awesome?" She laughed.

"Because I do a lot of bad things, Bella. I'm not a good person. I'm practically a villian." He made it sound so simple, like a teacher explaining to a student.

"I think that you are a good person, and if it counts for anything, you're my hero, Edward." She said very softly.

"How on earth could I be your hero?"

"Edward, as you know, I've gone through a lot, but I've kept myself positive, I never let anyone get me down. I live my life to the fullest. Those days were coming to an end. I didn't beleive in love as much, and I wasn't able to see all that much goodness in people, but then I met you. I think you made me believe in love again." She was down to a barely audible whisper by the time she finished. Edward was in complete shock and just stared at her incredulously, not willing to accept the fact that she was practically professing her love to him. Leaving it at that, Bella swiftly leaned over and kissed Edwards cheek as a goodbye. Suddenly, as Bella was turning to get out, Edward came out of his shock induced coma to grab her arm and turn her around. Within seconds their lips collided with force, but a jolt of electricity went through both of their bodies. They pulled away and looked into each others eyes, basking in their new found love. Bella smiled and Edward softly brushed his hand across her cheek. She blushed and whispered goodbye, then turned and walked gracefully to the house.

When she got in she turned before shutting the door and watched his car go speed away. She shut the door and dreamily leaned against it. She slowly came down from her high, and walked, still in a dazzled state mind you, out to the living room. Emmet was waiting in the exact spot all night. When he saw her, he jumped up and investigated her outfit, looking to see if it was ruffled, or if it looked like someone had _ahem, _maybe, taken it off. After deciding that she looked virginal, he asked her how it went.

"Oh! It was so much fun, I can't believe how great he is. Emmet, he's really not as bad as his reputation sounds. Although we didn't really talk too much about him. He wanted to know a lot about me." she replied brightly.

"Well, I trust you Bella, I really do. I just don't know if I can trust him. He's my bestfriend, and I know how he treats girls. He uses them as his own toys. He does drugs and you're just too...too..._pure_ for him. I know I may seem overprotective, but, Bella, you have to understand that you're my little sister. Practically like my own daughter. I still see you as the little girl writing songs about bunnys and playing the piano with...with...mom. It's really hard for me to accept the fact that I can't hold your hand through this. Though I can offer any support, and a good ass whooping if he gets too out of control. I love you, kiddo." That had Bella on the verge of tears, Emmet was never this loving.

"Aw, Emmet, come here ya big teddy bear." She hugged him so tightly, it was just like when she was little and they would have hugging contests. Whoever hugged tighter loved them more. Emmet would give it his all, choke Bella. And when Bella would cry, telling him she did so love him as much, he would just say 'Wait til your older, then you'll know me longer, so you'll love me more plus you'll be stronger. But don't worry Bells, I know you love me.' Bella pulled away to see Jasper leaning in the doorway looking all smooth and debonair.

"Am I interupting something?" He always felt a little left out due to the fact that he wasn't blood related, but they both really loved him, just the same. Bella and Emmet looked mischievously at eachother, then to Jasper.They both ran up to him and caught him in a hug, just as tight as they had just hugged eachother.

"Uhm, thanks guys?" Jasper was so confused.

"I love you guys." Bella said.

Once the love fest was finished, Bella went upstairs to get a shower, she got in bed. She waited for hours, but she just couldn't sleep, she was too excited for what tommorrow might bring. Just then, her cell phone rang. She instinctively answered it, not paying attention to who it might be.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Oh, thank God, I thought Emmet gave me the wrong number to be a jerk for a minute there." They both laughed.

"Well, yea, it's me. What did you need?"

"Oh, I can't just call you for the sake of calling you? I have to have a reason?"he joked.

"Of course not, what would you like to talk about superman?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to meet my family tommorrow?"

"Sure! That sounds great! Pick me up at 11, kay?"

"Great! Eleven, I'll be there."

"Night, Eddie pooo" Bella mocked Lauren in a nasaly squeal.

"Night, Talon Claws." They both laughed for a while after hanging up. Neither of them could sleep now, so much seemed to be happening so quickly. One thing was for sure though, they were both about to get what they wished for.

**A/N:Thank you sooooo much everyone who's reviewing. It means a lot to me, especially the constructive critisism. It makes me know you're not lying. I'll update tommorrow, I would do another chapter today, but I have finals, so yea. Quick updates, I think I'm going to change what was going to happen. But I'm not sure. Bye!!**


	5. chapter five

**A/N: Thank you so much for the one person who reviewed last chapter. I get a couple favorites, and alerts, but no reviews, now I know why people always want them. Welll... This chapter is in a POV, and Bella will meet Esme. Since you all begged, I said kay.**

**Duh Duh Duh Dahh.**

**Bella's POV!**

I woke up, it was very suprisingly very sunny today. The last couple days have been sunny. I jumped out and ran down the stairs. When I looked to see if my brothers were awake, I heard snoring coming from each of their room. I took that as a no. I looked in the mirror and decided I really needed a shower, I mean, I just got one last night but my hair looked greasy. In the shower I took my time, washing my hair extra hard, trying to get it super soft, even though it's naturally soft. After the shower I put on a white skirt, similar to the one I wore on the first day, but a bit shorter, but not too much for modesty. My shirt was grey with white polka dots, with buttons. With matching grey flats, nothing fancy.

I loped in the kitchen at 10:48, enough time to still eat breakfast. I put a bagel in and smeared some butter on it. After chowing down and gulping some snapple I sat down in front of my piano and tapped keys aimlessly until I started a little tune of my own. I liked it, so I began writing it down on some extra music sheets I put in the coffee table whenever I did this. I was still a bit rusty because I hadn't played in a while, but it sounded sweet and melodic. I sat playing the song over for a while, then I added words and I decided next time Edward came over I would play it for him. The doorbell rang, and my brothers snoring persisted. I answered the door to meet Edward, smiling ear to ear. He looked so happy for me to be meeting his family. I wrote the boys a note and left.

He sped to his house in what should have taken twenty to thirty minutes, took ten. I was clutching the seat, but not because I was scared but because it was exhilarating. I've never really sped so fast and last night I was too wrapped up in my conversations with Edward to notice the broken speed limit. As I was unbuckling my seat belt I heard the door open and turned to find Edward with that same grin. He must have ran like a maniac around the car to get to my door that fast. I laughed at his joyous expression. Once I was out of the car, he took my hand and led me to the door of his huge, mansion of a house. He opened the door like a gentleman again and we walked in, both grinning now.

I was met by a pixie like girl with short black hair. She was also grinning as she took my hand and shook it hastily. I could only help but laugh as she was practically bouncing in place. Edward looked at me and his grin turned into laughter as well. Soon the entire room was filled with laughter, except little miss pixie who was looking around, completely confused.

"I"m sorry, it's just you look so happy to meet me. I wish there was more people like you to meet, it just makes me smile. I'm Bella, by the way." I said, still giggling at her hyperactive stance.

"Oh!it'sokayI'mjustsoexcitedtomeetyou.Edwardneverletsusmeethisgirlfriendsandhecouldn'tstoptalkingaboutyousoIgotreallyhyperthatsallandI'mreallyreallyREALLY"-she gasped in some breath-" glad to meet you." I think she seems nice, just give me a second to comprehend what she just said. Okay I'm pretty sure it was 'Oh it's okay I'm just so excited to meet you. Edward never lets us meet his girlfriends and he couldn't stop talking about you so I got really hyper and I'm really really REALLY -que gasp- glad to meet you.' Okay, I can deal with that. Whatttt!? Girlfriend? Okay, I can deal with that too.

"Bella, this is my super hyper sister, Alice." Edward said chuckling. A beautiful woman with caramel looking hair stepped forward with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm Esme, dear. Pleased to meet you. Edwards told us so much about you." She gave me a warm hug.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Esme." I looked at Edward questioningly but he just smiled sheepishly and looked down.

"I'm Carslisle, nice to meet you. I really must be going now, I just got a page from the hospital." He had a lustly look in his eye, and I figured that he was going for more than just a check up. My father had that same look in his eye whenever he had an 'emergency meeting' about a month before he left us. I suppressed a shudder.

"It was nice to meet you too." He was already halfway out the door. I looked at Esme's face, and it told me she already knew. After a few sniffles and her eyes got glassy, I surprised everyone by walking up to her and hugging her tightly. That was also the look my mother got. No way would I let my mother's fate end up as hers. No one knew what was happening because they couldn't tell Esme was about to cry.

"It'll be okay. It'll all be okay, I promise." I was rubbing circles on her back. Just then, she hugged me fiercely and started sobbing.

"I...I...I don't know what t-to d-do." She cried. I cried right along with her. I would help her, I wouldn't let this family fall apart. If it was the last thing I do, I _will not_ let this family fall apart. After a couple minutes Edward was by my side, rubbing soothing circles on both of our backs. When we were both calmed down enough, I thought of how crazy we must look. Two perfect strangers, hugging and crying for what seemed like no good reason. We looked at eachother and laughed at the situation at hand. She caught me up in another hug, signaling me that my duty was done.

"Thank you, so much."

"I didn't do anything but hug you, sometimes that's all you really need."

"No, really, not just for this. Although, that helped a lot, I was talking about Edward." Edward and I tilted our heads like confused puppys. She laughed and grabbed one of each of our hands in her's lightly. Alice and a blonde who I had yet to meet smiled knowingly.

"You don't see the changes in Edward that we do. He used to be such and angry person, he never talked to us. When he did, he was yelling or complaining. Thank you so much for doing whatever you're doing, because it's working amazingly, like magic." We all sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments, thinking about it. The blonde gracefully walked up to me smiling beautifully. I felt my confidence take a blow when she was in the room.

"I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose." She actually sounded a bit shy. Why, oh, why would she be shy? She's practically a goddess. Bright blue eyes, and beautiful, flowy blonde hair.

"Well, lunch is about ready, so let's go sit at the table." Esme said, wiping any tears that sprung loose without her permission.

The entire meal we joked and laughed. Alice and I got along so well, she was like a sister to me and I've only known her for a couple hours. I noticed Rose only moved her food around, and took bird bites every once in a while. Maybe she didn't like the food. I was about to say something, but Edward started telling a funny joke, so I decided to save it for later. Afterwards, I fought with Esme and Edward until they let me help clean up. Edward had to run up to his room really quick, so I took my chances to talk about _it._

"Do you know how long it's been going on?" I asked softly. I knew she would know what I meant. She looked up at me and shook her head 'no' sadly.

"I just noticed a couple weeks ago when he would get random pages, when they gave him the day off. He's not even on call." Her eyes looked glassy again, and I didn't want her to cry, so I just nodded and started humming while I dried the dishes.She must've known the song because she started humming along. I heard it on Cinderella. We both looked at eachother and laughed. After we were done we walked in to find a movie just starting so I ran up to look for Edwards. A door was open and it just happened to have Edward sitting on the bed with his back facing me. He was talking on the phone and I walked in, but he didn't hear me.

"No, Mike, I told you I can't go to that party tonight." Pause."Because, I don't feel like getting trashed. I was just gonna take some Vicodin and go to bed high."Pause. "Alright, whatever dude, but your pot better be better than the shit that I was gonna take."Pause. "Ha! No, I'm not fucking her." Pause. I was getting mad. " Her name is Bella thank you, and yes, I will have much fun when I do get her." Who the hell is he getting? I _know _ it's not me. He hung up the phone and turned around with a smug smile on his face. His smirk went away and his face became pale when he saw me. I was sure that steam was coming out of my ears by now.

"Bella..."

"Why...How...What...Who the hell do you think you are?" I said quietly. He started walking toward me and I backed up, turned around and ran. I didn't know where I was running to but I knew it had to be anywhere but there. I ran until my legs gave out. I was in the middle of the woods. I got up and walked for a while, until I saw a lightening in the trees. I kept walking until I walked straight into a meadow. It looked like it belonged in a story book, it was so beautiful."f

"Bella." I gasped and turned around to see a very grim and sweaty Edward. He must've ran right behind me. I sniffed back the tears and stood in a way that said 'you can't break me down', even though I was crumbling inside.

**A/N:I promise, I'll update as soon as my fingers aren't cramping so bad. I have finals all week, and I'm putting this first. So be happy. Don't worry, this isn't the end of our dear couple, and def. not even close to the end of the story. Next chapter is going to be in Edwards POV, starting from the phone call. Love reviews. The more reviews, the more motivation to update, and I'm serious.**


	6. chapter six

**Edward's POV**

I ran upstairs to check my phone. I was so happy that Bella got along with the rest of my family. When I brought my ex, Tanya, home she got kicked out for basically, being rude to everyone. She was such a twit, I'm so glad I have Bella now. After her and Esme's random outburst, Esme said I was a changed man. I hope it was for the better. I guess she did change me. I don't understand how you can be around Bella and _not_ be changed. She has such a good heart and personality. Even after all she's been through, she still is a happy person.

I had five missed calls from Mike so I quickly called him back. As soon as I answered he asked if I was coming to the party tonight. I told him I couldn't make it, but we must have been too wasted to remember.

"No, Mike, I told you, I can't go to that party tonight."

"Dude, come on it's gonna rock. Why not?"He practically whined.

"Because, I don't feel like getting trashed. I was just gonna take some Vicodin and go to bed high." That sounded simple enough.

"Come on! Dude, we have like, so much pot going around we actually need more people to come and smoke it. Eric hit up an abandoned truck and it had like, 5 pounds of weed. I tried it and it's the best I've ever had." Well, I could just quit another day. Bella won't notice.

"Alright, whatever dude, but your pot better be better than the shit that I was gonna take." I sighed.

"Alright, man! So, are you screwing sexy freak girl yet?" I laughed. He was such a man whore.

"Ha! No, I'm not fucking her." He laughed, he must not be down from his daily one ten o'clock high.

"Yea, well have fun getting freakgirl. I'm sure she'll be great. She probably put's it on a brotha like a poptart." We both laughed again.

" Her name is Bella thank you, and yes, I will have much fun when I do get her." I heard a click and figured Mike hung up. I shut the phone and what I saw killed me. Bella was staring wide eyed with her mouth hanging open, half ready to cry, half pissed. She shut her mouth and I decided to make that a three quarter pissed. I started inching toward her, but she backed up like a scared animal. She turned and ran like I've never seen someone run before. She could be on the track team. Once the shock wore off enough, I ran after. Through the door, ignoring my sisters warnings that consisted of 'You better not of hurt her, Edward.' I ran so fast that everything that past me was a complete blur. The only thing on my mind was Bella. I had to explain to her. Once her legs gave out I realized how long we had been running. We were both drenched in sweat, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that we were back together. I wanted her back in my arms again, I needed her. I don't know how she changed me or when it happened, but I loved it. I've never been so happy. But I blew it. I always blow it. She started walking again towards a meadow that I always come too. Wow, we ran far.

"Bella." I heard a sharp intake of breath. She turned around and looked at me with such a look I had to stop myself from gasping. Her beauty, like always, caught me off guard. It was that and the way she looked. Like an eagle at the top of a mountain, a dove above a bloody battle. She looked like someone who just walked out of a a fire unscathed. Her eyes fierce, her posture straight and perfect. A goddess. That's the only word I could use to describe her.

"Edward." Her eyes took on a saddness, like a pail of water, attempting to extinguish the fire smoldering in her eyes, but they burned infinitely.

"Bella let me explain." Then it hit me. I couldn't explain. It was exactly like it seemed. I was the scum of the earth, nothing, no goddess could change that.

"Explain what, Edward? How you just said you would have sex with me? How you just said you'd attend a party to smoke, drink, and do God knows what? Even after your own _mother_ said she was happy with the difference that you made?"

"That _you_ made."

"No."She spoke with so much authority, I doubt anyone would question it." I might, _might_, have inspired it. Who the hell knows? I really thought you were different. I give everyone a chance. I let you in, even though I was scared. You made me think make believe was real. Edward, you are no hero of mine." I was speechless. She didn't even yell, which made it even more scary. Her voice was so serious and furious that all I could do was gape at her like an idiot. What else could I say? 'Oh, yea. I told you I was a villain.' She could see that I wasn't in a shape to reply just yet. So she turned and right before I moved to stop her, she turned around.

"I believe there's more to you than this. You're acting like a little boy. Call me when the man that I love reinhabits your body." Bella gave me a look that told me she was serious, and most of all, I still had a chance.

**A/N:First actual real hard attempt at an EPOV. Don't shoot me, I figured you wanted more than Bella's. I could really use input, tell me what you want to see happen. I need to know. I promise I won't go all spaztic. I'll consider all my options. I know how I want it to end, I just can't seem to get there. HELP!! Short chapter, but tommorrow I'll get as much as I can in, I promiseee. REVIEW. I love it when you do that, someone even said they need my story to survive. I laughed, then realized I needed to update, because someone's life is at stake. SAVE THEM AND GIVE INPUT!**


	7. chapter seven

**Bella Pov!**

I got home, after walking on foot for what seemed like days. It was twilight, and I couldn't help but think of how the sky could be so unbelievably beautiful at such a tragic time. How can the stars shine so bright when the man I love is not with me, not even existing as of right now. I feel like I fell in love with a ghost of what could be. My duty of keeping his family together is still alive, but how? How can I just tell a man that I've known for a total of one day to stop cheating on his wife? Why would he listen to me?

I heard Emmet's booming laughter coming from upstairs, then I saw a bottle blonde walk down stairs, wiping the corners of her mouth. I couldn't suppress the shudder that slid down my spine as I thought of what Lauren could have been doing. He was always like a father to me when I needed him to be. He can be really mature too, but when he's not being Mr.Mom, he's Mr. Pothead manwhore hormonal teenager. Same goes for Jasper, but somehow smoother. I laughed at that, and Lauren glared daggers at me. It never ceases to amaze me how dumb people look when they try to scare you. She was doing this as a revenge and I knew it. Too bad it didn't work. As long as my brothers are safe and not making girls cry, then I'm good. I don't really aprove of his lifestlye, but how can one silly little girl change it. I'm nothing too important to anybody. My brothers really don't need me. I'm probably just some annoying little brat that they have to pay to keep around.

Emmet and Jasper came full speed down the stairs and saw me. They looked at eachother, then Emmet looked sadly at Lauren, and Jasper glowered so scarily I almost wanted to protect Lauren, _almost._

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jasper demanded, voice deadly. She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Like, I didn't do anything to that whore. Eddie probably took her prescious little virginity and ran." She laughed cruely.

"Get the hell out of my house." That was very surprisingly Emmet. She screeched, huffed then stomped out.

"What did he do?" They said simultaniously. I couldn't answer, they both bombared me with questions.

"Why are you crying?" Jasper. "Did you sleep with him?" Emmet again. "I'll. Kill. Him." Unison.

"NO! We just fought today. I can't deal with him right now." How long have I been crying?

"Well, if you need us-" Emmet cut off Jasper's calming technique.

"We'll be more than happy to kick his ass." He smiled triumphantly.

"Like Emmet said. We're going to a party, you want to come?" They always tried to get me to come to parties with them The one time I did come, Emmet ended up giving some kid a bloody nose for slapping my but. He deserved it, when you playfully hit someone, it shouldn't give you a bruise the size of a grapefruit.

"No, have fun. Don't get to busted up." They always come home, too drunk to walk. Good thing I don't have plans tommorrow, I'll be spending my time taking care of my hungover brothers. They both gave me a big hug and jogged out to the car.

Well, how pathetic. Saturday night with nothing to do, as usual. I sat down and just started playing some random notes. That's when I remembered the song I wrote for _him. _I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to my room. I had two parts to it. One was the sleeping area, the other, sort of like a living room. I have a desk, and a couch set. I immediately ran to the desk that contained my sickly sweet love song and ripped it up as soon as I got my hands on it. I couldn't believe I trusted him. And then I cried. I cried for him. I cried for my mom. I cried for my dad and his family. I cried for my family. I cried for Esme. I cried for all the anger I had been supressing for so many years. I hardly ever cried. When I cried with Esme today. That was the first time I cried since my father left. I didn't cry when my mom died, or my grandparents. I came very close a few times, but I never let a single tear fall from my eyes. I don't like showing my weakness, so I filled my life with strengths. It's not enough though. Sometimes you need to cry. Sometimes you need to get mad. I always stayed calm, I always thought it was going to hurt you if you got mad.

Not today. Today was a wakeup call. I never had faith, I had hope. Hope for love. Hope for Edward. Hope for Carlisle. Hope for_ God._ I was proven wrong. Hope is nothing but a stupid little wish, nothing more. I fooled myself into a comfort zone, thinking that there was more to this life. We live, then we die. There is nothing. There is no one. We are alone, completely, utterly, and devistatingly alone.

**A/N: Superbly short, I know. I promise I'll get more in later tonight or early tommorrow. I have lotso finals, and I haven't exactly been studying persay. haha. WELL, Review please.**


	8. chapter eight

**A/N: I'm so unbelievably sorryy! I didn't update when I promised. I am truly a horrible person. I'll try to make this long, try. I promised myself I would. Wellll, I'm using alll of the input, thank you so much avid readers, I love you all dearly. I'm dedicating my story to all of those who review and who gave input especially. I'm sorry, but I got bad writers block.**

Edward POV

I sat in my room for a few hours, letting a stray tear fall every once in a while. I haven't cried in years. Except for today. I just thought it made you a weakling like my biological parents, not able to accept what you can't change. Esme told me that they cried for hours trying to say a proper goodbye to me. Disgusting weaklings. If that happened to me, I would just work my but off and make a good life for my kid. But nooo, they had to chicken out and give me up for adoption.

I decided to go to the party anyway. I wouldn't have fun, but I wouldn't have to get crap from Mike. I could really use some of that... NO! I have to stop. For Bella's sake. Oh God, please help me. I know what I want more, I would pick Bella over drugs and drinking in a heartbeat. I just wish I met her before all of this started. What in the name of all that is holy did I get myself into this time? But that's not what scares me, what truly horrifies me is I don't know if I can get out. I've been doing it since I was thirteen, but tenth grade year is when it got really bad.I didn't want to stiop then, and now I do. I've dug myself into a very deep hole, and I don't know if I can climb out of this one.

I reached for the phone to call Bella and ask her to attend the party with me so I won't be tempted as much, but thought better of it. I could only imagine the mouthful she would give me for just thinking of attending the party. I quickly jumped in the shower and put on some jeans and a dark tee. After speeding all the way to Mike's, I jumped out to find Jasper and Emmet sitting on the front porch, looking pissed as ever. I almost shivered at the pure hatred in their penetrating stare's. I walked up to them, getting ready to jump whoever pissed them off. I always forget that they are Bella's brothers. They're so completely different. I jogged up to them and before I knew what was going on, Emmet stood up and punched me square in the jaw. I could tell he was buzzed, which just added fuel to the fire. Jasper is too much of a pacifist, unless someone does something too reckless. And then he punched me in the gut.

"What in the fuck did you do to Bella? She was crying. Cr-yi-ng." Emmet sounded out the last part for emphasis. I could only gape at my bestfriends like the idiot I was. I couldn't even comprehend what he was saying, the shock hadn't worn off just yet. Jasper slapped my face to get my attention.

"Listen! Our little sister was crying. I haven't seen her cry in years, Edward, _years_. What did you do to her?" He was never one to get mad, but right now he was fuming. I couldn't help but gape at him as well. I took a deep, shaky breath and steadied my already swaying body. She hasn't cried in years? Am I truly that much of a monster? Why don't I just slap on a cape and fake teeth and call myself Dracula? **(Yes, that was really nescesarry.) **Emmet brought back his fist, preparing for another punch. I shrinked back waiting for the impact of his fist to my face. I squeezed my eyes shut. Nothing happened. I opened one eye, then another. I saw them walking away, mumbling about what an ass I really turned out to be. I walked slowly to the bathroom and saw the forming of a bruise on my left eye. No one would ask me, they would come up with some story of me killing a cyclops to save a damsel in distress. I stumbled out of the bathroom and ran straight into my downfall: Mike stood before, more banged up than a car wreck, holding a joint. I glared at the tiny marijuana filled paper. Mike finally shoved it in my face and then I did it. I took one huge, long, endless drag. I felt bad for a moment and then I let the narcotic settle in. Everything was good, everything was beautiful. But wait! Bella's mad at you, you idiot, the sober part of me screamed. I quickly silenced it, then thought, who the hell is Bella? She sounds awesome.

"Dude, what are you babbling about? What, thinking about your precious little Bella?" Mike asked. Ha! I must have been thinking out loud. Man, this ish is quick good. I can't even feel my left hand. Hahahaha. I saw Jessica saunter up to me with her chicken walk and I burst out laughing. She scoffed, then put her arms around my waist and we made out. I made out with her like I've never made out before. Damnit this is bad. I knew I needed to stop, but my body wouldn't let me. It was like I wasn't in control. I could tell my mind was immediately sober, but my body was completely high. I couldn't even _move_. I opened my mouth to stop her, the first movement my body made to stop this maddness, and she took it as an invitation. Her tongue snaked it's way into my mouth and all I could do was slip mine right into her mouth. Things went on like this for hours. I couldn't stop and after a while, my mind came back into tune with my body and I sobered up enough to examine the damage. It was almost dawn and I was completely naked. I don't even remember when that happened. Laying me was Jessica _and_ Lauren, dressed in as much clothing as a stripper at the end of the night.

"Last night was soooo much fun Eddieee." Lauren was up too. Ugh, how do I sneak out of this one?

"Ha. Listen, Lauren, uh, well, can we just forget about it? I don't like you." she opened her mouth to object, but I stopped her."At all." She pouted then, but got out of bed and put on what little clothes she started with last night. I still feel like crap, and I'm pretty hungover, but I need to see Bella. She can help me through this. Right? She has faith in everything.

Right?


	9. chapter nine

**A/N: I feel really bad about the whole not updating thing. This story might be shorter than I'd meant it to be, but whatever. It'll still have the same meaning to it. I have to type fast because there's a blackout and I only have one battery for my laptop, so bear with me if there is a lot of typos. I have to do this on wordpad because microsoft office, and word are down for now. Ugh! The universe is really against me right now. Bella Pov!**

I woke up before dawn and sighed because I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Why not go for a run. Last night was killer, I wasn't very posotive about anything, and I could use the extra endorphins. I swiftly put on a pair of shorts and a sort of baggy tee. I walked downstairs to find Jasper and Emmet sleeping on the couch. They looked like crap, so I'm guessing they had a good time. I walked outside and ran. I love running, it's such a natural high. I never did understand the point of using drugs and drinking. You're hurting yourself and all you get is a night of so much fun, that you hardly remember. Oh yea, a headache the next morning. How lovely. I kept running for a good hour or so.

My body felt so weak, but I kept running. I had to, there was no other option. This is what I have to do. It's all I have if I don't have anyone or anything. This is my life. Running. But how long can someone run? Long enough to die? Long enough to live? Why do we run? Better yet, why do we love?

Who in the hell marches up into a house with his green eyes, and bronze hair, and says 'Hey Bella, I LOVE YOU!' Since when is that just so okay. Good God, I need a drink. No! I just had a conversation with myself about how bad that is. This just sucks. I don't know where I am and it's beginning to pour.

"Fucking wonderful." Oh, now I talk to myself in rainy places. Lovely. Truly lovely. This is ridiculous. I am now in a place that I have never seen before in the middle of the woods, in the pouring rain.

"With no umbrella." Again with the talking to myself. Since when does my mouth speak when my brain thinks. I used to be happy. I used to be okay, normal if you will. What is normal? Is it some kind of state of mind, or a lifestyle? Maybe no one is normal because how can anyone can be normal. Furthermore I-. What was that? It sounded like branches creaking.

"Ah crap." I am lost, and there are creaky fucking branches. By now I was laying, back down, on the ground. Dirt and water overtaking the clean white shirt. Good thing I have a black tanktop on underneath. Aren't I supposed to be worried about my life while there are branches creaking and it's really dark and rainy? I searched myself for an ounce of fear and I found was some self pity and patheticness. Is that even a word? Just then the snapping happened again and although I wasn't scared, I tensed up a bit. There was a lot of commotion too I could hear multiple people yelling. I was a bit drowsy from my run so I was kind of half asleep when I heard a musical voice calling my name. For a moment I thought I was dead and that somehow I got killed by one of the small woodland creatures in the forest. That's when I realized it was Edward.

"Bella! Bella!" I then realized that he was calling my name in recognition. He saw me and was now coming to get me. Wonderful, fucking wonderful. He was kneeling down beside him and I just stared blankly at him. Nothing had settled in yet.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? Did anyone touch you? I swear to God- Emmet! Jasper! Cheif Mansen! I found her! She's right here- Bella, please talk to me." It all came out in a rush and I had to keep focused on reading his mouth and trying to hear the blur of words. Then it hit me.

"Wait, you have a search party after me? I've only been gone for- What time is it?" I questioned innocently.

"It's three in the afternoon, Bella. You've been gone since Jasper and Emmet got up. They figured you came to talk to me last night, and something happened. Bella, are you alright? You have no idea of how much you scared me. I love you. So much." He scooped me up and hugged me. It had tension in it. Also it was a bit awkward because of the whole fighting thing. I can't do this, otherwise I know I'll give in and he'll keep hurting himself. I have to do this. I have to make sacrifice's, that's just my life. Emmet and Jasper and an older man who had a wirey white moustache, who I was guessing was Chief Mansen, came and was standing over me.

"I'm fine. You really didn't have to go all CSI on me. I would have come home. I was just having a mental break down of sorts. Nothing much." I said, inner turmoil really doesn't take a toll on social skills.

"Are you sure? I want you to tell me the truth. Did anyone hurt you? I want to know all the details, if anyone touched you, if what they did was inappropriate." I just wanted to jump on that guy and scratch his eyes out. He smiled a crooked and sinister smile. His teeth were rotted to the core and I couldn't help but shiver as he looked me up and down. He isn't in this for me. He wants to look good, he's using me to get ahead in his career. I don't like that.

"No, _Chief Mansen._ I'm fine. No one came, I just lost track of time. I went for a run before dawn, and I didn't realize that the sun came up because of the rain. That's it." I said as I personally laced every word with a string of hostile venom. Emmet and Jasper were catching on so they stood in front of him and said "Thanks, officer. We'll take it from here. Goodbye." He huffed at them all ganging up on him but got nervous that he was in the middle of the forest with two protective big brothers and Edward, who loved her more than a brother. That was even worse. He backed away from us nervously and with a tip of his hat, he was off. We all laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Bella, are you alright?" I was getting sick of this, but I couldn't be mean to Emmet. He was my big brother teddy bear.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. Like I said, a mental breakdown of sorts." I sighed, I hate being the center of attention.

"Well, if you say so. Edward, can we come back to your place, it's closer and I didn't bring my car. I really don't want Bella soaked out here, she's going to get sick." I also hate being talked about like I wasn't there.

"Yea! Yes. I mean, sure." Stupid pride. He can't even admit that he wants me to come to his house. Pathetic. Wait, I can't be a hypocrite now can I? I'm sitting in the pouring rain, on the floor, talking to myself. I laughed at the fact that my sanity was being tested, and I wasn't passing.

"Cool, Bella, do you want me to carry you?" Emmet said, he knew I hate being carried, it's just weird. I got up and they all half extended their arms, anticipating my downfall.

"Guys, I'm fine. I don't need to be carried and I'm okayyyy. No worries, I'm not hurt." Their concern was flattering and all, but I can only take so much babying. With that we walked all the way to Edwards mansion of a house and began making lunch.

**A/N: Ahhh. Sorta short, but next chapter is going to be everyone meeting eachother. Jasper meets Alice, Emmet meets Rosalie, and I am using the input given, thank you veryyy much.**


	10. chapter ten

**A/N: To everyone who reviewed: Thank you a million, even if they confuse me. Well, I just wanted everyone know what's going on since I figured if one person would be confused, others would be too. **

**Edward went to find Bella at her house, Emmet and Jasper were home; Bella wasn't. They got worried that she left last night to talk to Edward and something happened. They get all stressed out, and put their differences aside to find the girl they all love. Emmet and Jasper as a sister of course. Nowww on with the story.**

**p.s. BxE fluff wiilllll come in the last chapter. Trust me it's an 'Awww, That's Sooooo Cutteeee' Moment, you will be upset with your bf/gf. I promise.**

Edward POV.

The tension was killing me. Bella had hardly said a word to me except "move, please." when I am in her way. She avoids my eyes anytime I try to make contact. Although Alice and Jasper have been making flirting moves every five seconds. Same goes for Emmet and Rose, though for once in their lives they're being complety bashful : blushing when they get caught staring, giggling when they accidentillly touch. Bella made grilled cheeses with her grandmother's special recipe, along with an equally secret recipe for tomato soup. I set the table and everyone, excluding Carlisle, came and sat down.

"Time to say grace, boys." Bella said. I didn't think she said grace. She's always full of surprises. Everyone bowed their heads and she continued. "Dear Lord..."

"GRACE!" The three siblings said in unison. We all laughed after a second of shock. Everyone dug in and once I tasted it, I couldn't get enough. The table wasn't even filled with the usual talking and laughing, everyone dug in like they had never eaten before in their lives. Even Rose was taking bird bites instead of moving it around the plate. Esme looked like her heart would burst with happiness looking at Rose eating. Just then, Emmet looked at her, then to her plate.

"Are you hungry?" He asked shyly.

"Yes." She answered, dazed by his brown eyes.

"Well, excuse me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you eat more then?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Um, Yes?" Rose was smiling.

"You are very beautiful." Right after the words slipped out he paled a bit. I could tell he just thought out loud.

"You really think so?" She asked, almost incredulously.

"I really think so." His face was beat red. Rose reached her petite head to his giant one and lightly pecked his lips. She then, turned and began digging into her tomato soup. Emmet laughed and returned to pigging out as well as her. Esme gasped and reached for her heart and Bella laughed as well as me. I couldn't help but marvel in her beautiful laugh. Alice and Jasper were too busy staring into each other's eyes. We were all laughing and joking and just having a plain old good time, minus the awkwardness between Bella and me. That is, until Carslisle walked in with a dreamy look on his face. Bella and Esme shared a peculiar look.

"Hello, angel." Esme said sweetly, dieing for some attention from Carlisle, they had been acting pretty wierd lately.

"Hi." He said blankly. Esme sighed and went back to eating, quieter than ever.

"Excuse me if I am being rude, but why did you call him angel? Don't guys usually call the girls that?" Bella asked softly, but something was glowing underneath her eyes, almost like she knew the answer to her own question.

"It's a long story, but I'd be glad to tell you if you're willing to sit through the torture of it." Esme said jokingly. Bella laughed along with everyone else.

"I think I can handle it, Esme."

"Well, when I was twenty, I had a son named Jeremy. He was a few days old when he died, and I was devistated. It was before I met Carslisle at all." At this Carlisle had a sudden interest in hearing the story. Esme smiled her famous sweet smile and continued. " I was having a really hard time, and post pardom depression was not helping anything. The father had left when I found out I was pregnant, and I didn't have any family.

I went to a nearby cliff and jumped." A collective gasp spread through the Swan siblings. Bella stuttered for possibly the first time in her life. " S-s-so h-how did y-you s-survive.?"

" That's where Carlisle comes in he-" She was cut off by none other than the man himself.

"She flatlined, but I had this feeling that she would make it and I didn't give up. When she woke up, she thought she was dead, because she said I looked like an-" Esme cut him off.

"My angel." Their eyes seemed locked permanantly together. And at once, I knew everything would be okay.

**A/N: Super short, but I think it's cute. Climax will be in two chapters, followed by the Awww moment. Just you wait! Review please! I think it was a good chapter because I got a lot off of my shoulders.**


	11. chapter eleven

**A/N:So Unbearably sorry. I had to attend a friends funeral and things just got lost and well, I wrote it like, fifteen times but I never got the chance to actually post it. So it leaves off where Esme and Carlisle are back to normal, and Rose is over her little anorexia stunt, the story is going to have a few chapters left. Here Ju Go!**

Bella P.O.V.

For the rest of lunch I felt like I was glowing with pride. I know I didn't do much, but I sort of instigated it, right. I think I deserve a little credit for goodness sakes.

The tension between Edward and I could have been cut with a knife. Whenever our hands would touch I felt almost pained when we, well _I_, unwillingly ripped my hand away. He tried to catch my eye, and had I not been immune to charming eyes and lovely looks, I would have been sucked into him. I turned and gave my brothers pleading looks, begging with my eyes to go home. Emmet shot a puppy dog look back, asking for more time with Rose. I really would mind if I didn't have my ex sitting next to me. Jasper didn't even notice me. I huffed and looked out the window to their deck. The trees looked beautiful in their autumn colors. It reminded me of when my mother would take me to stores and buy all autumn colors because that was her favorite season and it they supposedly looked great on me. I sighed in misery. This is a bad day.

"Would you like to stay for a movie?" Came Esme's voice. I guessed she was talking to the boys. She couldn't possibly miss my uncomfortability, could she? I looked, wide-eyed at Emmet and Jasper. Before they caught my eye, they both shook their heads vigorously. How could they? I looked at them and shook my head in amazement at their selfishness. They knew damn well that I don't want to be here, but they made me stay anyway.

"I think I'll just go home. I don't feel well. I think I have a cold from being outside." Edward visably slumped. Then his face brightened.

"I'll take you home, Bella." He said slyly. Damn him. Damn him to the deepest pits of Hell. Gee, do you think this whole love thing is putting a damper on my positivity. Emmet and Jasper then realized what just happened, you know, with them breaking every law when it comes to being a brother, being a friend.

"No, really I can just walk-"

"Don't be silly, honey. Edward is more than willing to do it. Don't worry about it." Esme said, oblivious to my pleading voice.

"Thanks, Edward." I said, steel evident on my freezing cold words. I clenched my jaw to keep from screaming. Emmet and Jasper couldn't even look me in the eye, they looked at their plates shame pouring off of them.

"Well, do you wanna get going?" He asked, sounding a bit scared. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Uh, sure. Let's get this over with."

"What?" He asked, looking amused.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're smarter than that." I said once we were out of earshot.

"Look, Bella I-" I cut him off.

"I really don't care. You're not sorry, so don't you dare say it." I thought he was going to explode.

"How do you know what I was going to say? What happened to the old you? Giving everyone a chance?" He said hastily.

"The old me wasn't in love with a God knows what addict." I said harshly, keeping strong eye contact.

"I'm not addicted to anything." He said defensively.

" Look, I'm not interested in hearing that you're sorry as can be and you love me to the point of insanity. I don't want that. I want you to prove it." He opened his mouth." I don't know how, okay? Just, I need to know that you will choose me over, God, I don't even know." He looked agonizingly at me.

"I just want to make it better." He whispered.

"I know." We arrived at my house after a few minutes I looked at him, memorizing his face. I had this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt a gravitaional pull and before I knew what I was doing I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. I felt like this was the last time I was going to see him for a while. I pulled away and he looked pained almost. I touched his cheek lightly. He finally opened his eyes and looked like he was memorizing my face as well. I got a sick feeling in my stomach.

"I'll talk to you later. I promise." My voice was barely audible, but he nodded.

"I love you, I promise." I smiled weakly.

"I love you too." I hesitantly got out of the car and my stomach ache got worse. I had a bad feeling, and I always trust my instinct. He drove away once I got into the house. I sat in front of the piano and played a few random notes. No song. That is how I always start a song, I press some keys and soon a melody starts to form. But tonight it just sounded like a cat walking across the keys. I sighed and got ready for a nap. I couldn't sleep so I just lay in bed for hours, thinking about that bad instinct in the pit of my stomach.

"Bella, we're so sorry, I wasn't even thinking about it when Esme asked, please forgive us!" I heard Emmet and Jasper shuffle into my room loudly. I sighed.

"It's okay guys, you really like Alice and Rose, huh?" They both nodded sheepishly.

"Didn't you guys used to hang out all the time, you are best friends, am I correct?" They both got a thoughtful look in their eyes.

"I guess we just didn't really see them before. We were always just at Edward's for a few moments before we would go party, ya know?" I nodded and rolled over, they took it as a que to leave. After a few more hours of useless self pity, I decided to go for a drive.

_Meanwhile at Edward's..._

I was sitting in my room, thinking of ways to make this whole fight go away when I got a call on my cell from Emmet. I had a bad pain in my stomach, like something bad was happening. I flipped open the phone hastily for no reason and answered quickly.

"Hello?" I said urgently.

"Edward, I need you to come to the hospital." He sounded choked, like he was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" I felt a lump in my throat.

"Bella. She's been in an accident." And everything went black.


	12. chapter twelve

**Sorry about the cliffy, but I couldn't resist. I love you guys for reviewing, and you all are getting kisses from Edward himself personally. Just thought you would like that. Thank you for having faith in my story. I know I had a bad period that I didn't update, butttt that's over! **

Edward POV

After coming to, I told Alice and we both jumped into my car and sped to the hospital. I felt hot tears streaming down my face the entire time. Alice kept looking around anxiously, wanting to be at the hospital faster. My heart was pounding and I found everything to be going in slow motion. I just wanted to be next to her. I wanted to kiss her and hold her hand. I wanted to ask her to marry me. I wanted to touch her. I wanted everything at once, but I couldn't have her.

We arrived at the hospital and both ran into the ER. We asked countless people where she was and they just said to wait. Wait, wait, wait! I'm sick of waiting. I want to see her. _NOW._ Emmet and Jasper both sat motionless in a dark corner of the lobby. Upon closer investigation I saw tear stained cheeks. Alice ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to Jasper's side. I sat next to Emmet and he looked at me solemnly.

"It's not your fault." Was the first words he said, because he knows my nature. I know when things are my fault, and I can't help but feel like it is my fault. Maybe if I wasn't such a jerk she wouldn't have minded staying for that movie, and she would've kissed me, but with more of a happy vibe.

"How bad is she?" I asked, swallowing more tears back.

"Promise me. Promise me you know this isn't your fault." Passion's filled his voice. His agonized eyes searched mine for acceptance.

"I promise, man. Now tell me what's going on?!"

"We don't know. I got a call and then all the sudden we're here. They found her ID so that's how they called and everything, but all I know is she's not doing good." His voice broke and a sob wrenched it's way out. I hugged him tightly, he was like a brother to me. Beside us I heard Jasper sobbing uncontrolably. Alice was crying softly as well. A man who I assumed was a doctor walked up to all of us and had a solemn face on. He shook all of our hands.

"I'm Doctor Royce. I assume you're all family of Isabella Swan?" He said quietly. We all nodded. He continued.

"I'm terribly sorry. We tried to save her, she did technically die for a few moments, but we couldn't revive her fast enough. There doesn't seem to be any brain activity. She's in a coma right now. She'll most likely be a vegetable for the rest of her life. Since Mr. Emmet Swan is the legal guardian it's up to him." Emmet stood up." Mr. Swan, I send you my deepest sympathy, but I have to ask you: Do you want to pull the plug?" Emmet looked like someone punched him in the gut with a brass knuckle. He looked painfully thoughtful for a moment then took a long look at all of us.

" I don't want you to pull the plug. Yet." He said sturdily. I was surprised by his leadership skills. Just then, a nurse literally ran into the waiting room and whispered something to the doctor. He nodded and laughed loudly, he sounded almost relieved. I was getting ready to stand and tell him he should go have a happy-fest somewhere less somber. He turned to us and said mostly to himself.

"It's a miracle." Emmet looked at him, questioning this quack's sanity, or maybe just his own.

"What? What's a miracle?" Ever positive Alice piped up.

"Ms. Swan. She's...a...awake! Ha! She's awake!" Alice jumped up and down and Jasper and Emmet looked at each other, a slow smile appearing on their faces. I sat there, staring. I almost didn't believe my ears. I thought it was some kind of defense mechanism that my brain had activated to keep from shutting down.

"She's awake?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes!" The doctor looked almost as happy as us. "She's still pretty banged up, but, I can get you all in to see her if you like?" He was a nice doctor when he didn't have to tell people that their soulmate was dead. He lead us all to the room and then excused himself to look at another crash victim.

"Bella?" I was the first to break the silence. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"How ya doin'?" Was all she choked out before going into a coughing fit. I stroked her bloodied hair and slowly took in her bruised and fragile looking form.

"I really don't care how I'm doing. How are you feeling?" I asked softly. Emmet and Jasper were at the other side of the bed, holding her hand. Alice stood back, she seemed hesitant to come too close.

"What are you doing all the way back there, Alice? Where's that hyperactive pixie I know and love?" She smiled and ran over to Bella.

"I thought you were a goner and I was crying and so was everyone else, and I thought Edward was going to break in two and-"I cut her off with a look before she passed out from lack of oxygen. She took a deep breath and finished.

"I'm super glad you're okay." I smiled, satisfied with her conclusion.

"Come on, you guys didn't think you could get rid of me that quickly, could you?" She scoffed and faked hurt.

"Bella, be glad you're alive." Jasper said calmly.

"I did die though." She said quietly. Emmet looked all teary again. Bella put a hand on his.

"I saw someone, very close to us." She said pointedly to Jasper and Emmet.

"Mom was there, wearing autumn colors, her favorite." Emmet covered his mouth with his free hand. Jasper dug his face into Alice's tiny shoulder.

"She said it wasn't my time. She said that I was too alive inside to die." I had tears streaming down my cheeks, matching hers.

"Then Grandma and Grandpa came. They looked great, and Grandma smelled like old people, as usual, but the good kind. Not that gross, sterile smell.

"They told me to tell us that ' It's time to love, and forgive.'" She continued through the sobs escaping everyones throats. "She wants us all to forgive dad. And Edward, you need to forgive your parents." I looked at her. She had no clue that I hated my blood parents. "And Alice, you need to understand, Esme and Carlisle love you like a daughter. They don't favor Rose or Edward over you; they love you all the same." She looked up incredulously, her face paler than usual.

"And me. I need to forgive you, Edward. So, I forgive you. I love you." We all quieted down and someone very familiar walked in.

"Bella! I heard your name on the intercom, I came to see if you were okay!" Carlisle's voice filled the silenced room and he looked happy. He was wearing his wedding ring again. Bella must have noticed too, and she smiled. Even as battered and bruised as she was; I couldn't help but stare longingly at her beauty.

"I'm fine, thank you. But you should get back to work. It looked pretty busy out there." She was ever the sweet person.

"Well, okay, but just call for me and I can get you as many bonus puddings as you want, kay?" We all laughed as he walked out. I turned back to her and my eyes must've been locked on hers because she suddenly said:

"You know, it won't hurt if you decide to spontaneously kiss me." I grinned and kissed her gently, yet with as much passion as I could muster. I came up for air and looked around. Emmet was on the phone with Rose. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap, and I was sitting by the onlyperson who turned me into who I wanted to be; the only person to save myself from me. Everything was just as perfect as it could be.


	13. The Beautiful End

Esme POV

Today was the day Bella got home from the hospital. I felt so horribly worried about her that I cried just about as much as Edward. He cried much more though. He seemed a wreck even when Carlisle told him that Bella was absolutely fine. Carlisle and I have been so close lately that I can't help but find myself praying and thanking God for sending Bella to us. She changed everyone so much. I sort of think that she was sent by an angel above. I sent anything I could bake and find that would make her more comfortable in that hospital bed. She had some serious bruises, but nothing internal. Except for the fact that she died and was revived, then diagnosed as a vegetable. That girl, was truly a walking miracle.

I heard car coming up the driveway and pictued Edwards beaming face. He's been practically giddy that she was coming home. He bought her a delightful gift froma small store. I think she will love it. I myself have a big surprise for all of them. My kids, and Bella and her brothers. The front door opened and I grabbed my heart in a fit of joy.

Emmet, Edward, Bella, and Jasper all filed in. Bella and Edward were swinging their intertwined hands back and forth and I grinned largely. Rose immediately gravitated to Emmets side, and Alice did the same to Jasper.Carlisle walked in from his study and walked up to me and nodded;signaling to ask them a huge question.

"Bella, Edward and I both have surprises for you, and I'll start. Now, we've all spent a good amount of time with eachother, and I love you all as my own children. So Bella, Emmet, and Jasper, will you let Carlisle and I adopt you?"I asked hopefully. Everyone of the kids' jaws popped open. Carlisle chuckled deeply and I rested my head in the crook of his shoulder, wanting support.

"I would love to, Esme! Wait, uh, well, Emmet is the legal guardian so it would be up to him. Emmet?" Bella seemed ecstatic. Emmet was just recovering and he nodded his head.

"I-I-I would love to. Bella already said yes, so it's up to Jasper. Dude?" We all turned to Jasper, he looked surprisingly calm.

"I think it is a great idea, Mrs. Cullen." His voice was smooth.

"Oh, wonderful!" I cheered and had to stop myself from crying. It was going to be so amazing! I finally got my full family.

"Now for my surprise." Edward piped up. I looked at him and smiled at my now grinning son. Bella looked completely dazzled by his charm.

"Oh, God. Please tell me it doesn't involve more money." Edward laughed that free laugh that he has whenever he's close to her.

"Follow me." We all walked down the hall to the music room. A large white sheet was covering up a large object. He pulled the sheet off the reveal an adorable white piano. It looked like an antique, but still brand new.

"Ohhhhh." Was all poor, dumb-struck Bella could manage. Her hazel eyes were practically bulging. I laughed and put my arm around her small shoulders. She looked at me and I nodded to the piano in encouragement. She blushed and sat down on the stool, then patted the seat for Edward to sit next to her. He sat and she gave him a quick chaste kiss, making him blush regardless.

"I can't believe you remembed how much I wanted this piano."

"If you wanted it, I wanted it." Bella and Edward seemed to have a very deep connection, no matter how short of a period they shared together. I don't doubt their love at all. Bella took a deep breath and turned to the piano. She started playing and soon a beautiful melody filled the room, followed by a sweet voice.

"Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

_Chorus:_  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

_Chorus_

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time..."

I was left breathless at her beautiful song. Once I recovered. I saw Emmet and Jaspers gloating smile, they were so proud of their sister's talent they were smug about it. I laughed loudly and put my hands on Edward and Bella's shoulder.

"Did you write that, Bella?" She laughed freely, and didn't seem to mind having people watch her anymore. Good. She was going to do that a lot more for me.

"You tend to have extra time on your hands when you're on strict bedrest."

"It was beautiful, honey, really."I said earnestly and she blushed. Edward was playing absent mindedly with a strand of her soft brown hair. Bella blushed furiously and thanked me. I looked around at my new, full family and everything felt like it was going to be okay. No better than okay. Perfect.

_One Month Later..._

It's been one month since we all became a family. Everyone is as happy as larks. I've never seen a stronger family. We all fit perfectly, like we were meant to be together. Emmet and Rose are happily engaged. I'm only guessing when Jasper and Edward are going to pop the question. They all seem, no, _are_ amazingly happy. I haven't seen anyone frown once since the day Bella came home from the hospital. Today was our one month anniversary as a complete family. Not only were we complete, but extended. Edward found his birth parents, and talks to them on a regular basis. Bella's father emailed her. He asked for her forgiveness and for a chance back into his children's life. She accepted and they see eachother once a week.

We all sat at dinner and after saying grace, we were all making toasts.

"To Children." I said.

"To Happiness." Carlisle.

"To Forgiveness." Emmet.

"To Love." Jasper.

"To Beauty, outside and in." Rosalie.

"To Family." Alice.

"To Life." Bella.

"To Freedom." Edward.

And then we all drank our grapejuice, and nothing could have made anything more perfect.


	14. Sequel!

**Would you like to see a sequel? Because I would be happy to make one for you. **

**I already have an idea about it. I just need to figure out the ending.**

**Please send input or any suggestions, like always; I'll use it.**

**Thank you so much for those of you who stayed, even when I didn't update for months. I just had a really rough period, and it means a lot to me when you review my story.**


End file.
